


Blood Traitor No More

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family Issues, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected circumstance leads young Ron to become a blood purist before he ever gets to Hogwarts or meets Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Traitor No More

~ Blood Traitor No More ~

"So... let's find a compartment?" eleven-year-old Harry Potter said uncertainly.

"Sorry, I don't sit with half-bloods even they  _are_  famous," Ron Weasley responded coldly. "And I only helped you because my mother asked me to."

"But..." Harry's protest trailed off into nothing as the other boy walked away from him without looking back.

Ron found the compartment where his new best friends were sitting without too much trouble.

"Ugh, you won't believe what just happened!" he said as he flopped into the open seat next to Vincent Crabbe. Sitting across from them were Gregory Goyle and Draco Malfoy. Ron waited expectantly for a few moments, and when no one asked him what had happened, he continued, "Harry Potter was trying to  _make friends_  with me." His face scrunched into an expression of distaste.

"He  _what?"_  Draco shouted. "I met him at Diagon Alley last week and he wouldn't give me the time of day!"

"Yeah, well," Ron grumbled. He didn't really have anything to say about that, but he didn't want to let Draco have the last word.

"Wait, why didn't you take him up on it?" Draco asked, nonplussed.

"Why would I?"

"Because!" Draco spluttered. "He's Harry Potter! The Boy Who Lived!"

"And defeated the Dark Lord when he was a baby and no one knows how, blah, blah, blah. Who cares? I'm not hanging around with any halfie, even if he is Harry Potter," Ron replied, his expression stony.

"Is it true then?" Draco asked. "That your dad left your mum for a muggle?"

Ron nodded tersely. The three other young purebloods rushed to assure him that he made the right decision in rejecting Potter's bid for friendship, and that  _they_  would be his friends now. Ron was glad of it. He had never really cared about blood status before his father left and destroyed their family, but now he was certain that the Dark Lord had the right of it - muggles were nothing but trouble and deserved to be wiped out.

~end~


End file.
